1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display tool box and, more particularly, to an improved tool box having a receiving area and an operation area including a rotatable ratchet member and a tool, such as a spanner, rotatably engaged with the ratchet member so that a user may operate the tool in the operation area.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional display box generally is a plastic box for receiving a plurality of tools therein and having a transparent cover so that customers may see the tools via the transparent cover. However, such tools are not designed for simply having decorative purposes so that the conventional display tool boxes cannot meet needs of customers who want to operate the tools themselves. Furthermore, for manufacturers, the tools they produced once are put in the conventional display tool boxes will not able to show their special characters because customers cannot even touch them. Accordingly, the customers, the manufacturers and the dealers have the same need to have a new display tool box having a new style of displaying.
The present invention intends to provide an improved display tool box to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.